The present disclosure relates to an illumination unit using a solid-state light-emitting device such as a laser diode (LD), and a projection display unit and a direct view display unit including the same.
In recent years, a projector to project a picture on a screen is used widely not only in offices but also in households. The projector generates image light by modulating light from a light source with a light bulb and produces a display by projecting the image light on a screen. Recently, a palm-size microprojector, a mobile telephone incorporating a microprojector, etc., begin to spread (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-134324).